helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zicklein der Nacht
Kennt ihr die Geschichte von den Fohlen der Nacht? Nein? - Nun gut, ich werde mich nicht lange bitten lassen: Zum Ende von Discords Chaosherrschaft kehrten Ruhe und Frieden zurück nach Equestria, doch nichts war mehr so, wie es einmal war: Viele Ponys lebten in ständiger Sorge vor neuem Schrecken, hatten in den Wirren all ihr Hab und Gut, Familie, Verwandte und Freunde verloren, einsame Fohlen auf den Straßen waren keine Seltenheit. Und doch lief das tägliche Leben langsam wieder in seinen gewohnten Bahnen, die Sonne regierte helle Tage der Hoffnung und voller neuer Blüten und Früchte, die Nacht schenkte den einfrigen Schützlingen ihren ersehnten Schlaf. Aber sie war einsam, weil niemand ihr gedachte, kaum ein Pony wusste von ihr, und die wenigen nahmen ihre Ehre und Aufopferung Tag um Tag als selbstverständlich hin... nur die Fohlen träumten in ihr, von Abenteuern, Liebe, Freundschaft, Zusammensein. Es machte sie traurig und gleichzeitig glücklich; neidisch auf ihre Schwester, die umgeben von tausenden ihrer Anhänger über das mächtige Equestria herrschte, neue Städte und Ländereien ergründen ließ trat sie eines Tages vor sie und sprach: "Schwester, ich möchte ebenso wie du einmal meine Untertanen lenken und ihnen eine eigene Kolonie des Mondes schenken!" Doch diese antwortete: "Das kann ich dir nicht erlauben, sie würden zu sehr an die Nacht glauben, wären zu abhängig von ihr, darum verbiete ich es dir!" Enttäuscht zog die Jüngere von dannen, fest entschlossen, ihren Wunsch jetzt erst recht in die Tat umzusetzen, und beschwor uralte Magie, um die Nacht für ewig währen zu lassen: Beim Glockenschlag Mitternacht überfiel die Wachen des Schlosses plötzlich ein beklemmender Schlaf, augenblicklich wurde ihnen schwarz vor Augen. Auch alle anderen Ponys des Landes und sogar die ältere Schwester plagte der bodenlose Albtraum völliger Finsternis ohne Aussicht auf ein Ende, die Schwärze senkte sich vollkommen über sie. Währenddessen erhob sich die Nacht vom Balkon ihres Turmes und glitt durch die leeren Straßen der Stadt und Städte, und das Licht des Mondes öffnete Fenster und Türen, während sie wunderschön sang. Viele Fohlen erwachten, vernahmen ihr Lied und folgten ihm, schwebten getragen vom sanften Schimmer der Strahlen des mächtigen Gestirns mit ihr hinfort, auf einer Reise in die Unendlichkeit... und waren nie wieder gesehen. --- Erstes Kapitel: Heute mäh... "... näh, echt nich, bitte..." "Das hast du mir gestern auch schon vorgejammert! Und vorgestern, und vorvorgestern - was soll denn das für ne Liebe sein ohne das absolut allerbeste?!" "Och Lunaschatz, mensch, wenn ich doch wollen tun würde, aber irgendwie... fühl ich mich nicht danach..." "Du hast immer irgendwatt wenn ich Lust habe, aber wenn's sein muss eben nich, ne wunderschöne gute Nacht, ich hoffe auf schlimme Albträume!" "Jetzt wird's aber fies!" "Selber schuld, wer ständig keinen Bock auf mich hat soll sich vergraben gehen!", und mit einem Satz war sie raus aus dem Ehebett und in ihren Hufschuhen, warf verärgert die blaue Sternenmähne schwungvoll zurück und rauschte haste-was-kannste raus aus der Tür. Zurück blieb ein missmutiger Ziegenkönig, der keine Lust auf die ständig wiederkehrenden Schreckgespenster hatte, die ihm seine Enthaltsamkeit abverlangte... aber für das Märtyrium waren sie ihm tausendmal lieber als alles, was da noch kommen konnte, heilige Arriva nocheinmal! --- Wütend stampfte die Mondprinzessin die große Treppe ins Erdgeschoss des Ziegenschlosses hinunter, ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter plus Tornado, Hurrikan, Sandsturm, Blizzard und Flächenbrand. Rich Marlin und Jox warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu und spielten betreten weiter ihr endloses Kartenspiel, während Luna mit dem größten aller Küchenmesser einen Schinken regelrecht zermetzelte: "Ich krieg noch die Krise mit diesem Klappspaten von Sauhund, kaum in der Kiste und schon zieht er den Schwanz ein, da frag nicht nach Sonnenschein - heilige Arriva, der macht mich noch wahnsinnig!" "Passt doch jar nich zu ihm..." "Ja eben drum, aber neeeiiin, will'er nich, was-auch-immer, heute fühlt er sich nicht so danach... da leck doch einer Nightmare Moon!" Unterdrücktes Meckern, sie verkniff sich einen Kommentar und massakrierte dafür ihr wehrloses Opfer umso heftiger, dass die abgehackten Stückchen kunterbunt in alle Richtungen flogen: "Prinzessin, davon geht doch nicht gleich die Welt unter..." "MEINE SCHON!!!", heulte sie unerwartet auf und stürzte aus dem Zimmer, hetzte aus dem großen Schlossportal und war haste-nich-gesehen in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwunden. Die beiden Freunde guckten sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und nahmen eine neue Partie auf: "Magste zufällig nen Stück Schinken?" "Jo, nehm ich!" --- In der Innenstadt von Down Under erhellten moderne Energiesparlampen gedimmt Straßen und Plätze, keine Ziege und kein Bock war mehr zu sehen... ganz nach alter Tradion gingen sie für gewöhnlich mit dem letzten Tageslicht zu Bett und erwachten zum Morgengrauen - am Arsch!, fauchte Luna zornbebend, kein Schwein interessiert sich für mich und mein Wirken! Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herab und tropften auf das grobe Pflaster, als sie niedergeschlagen gen Ziegenfluss trabte... hier unten in der blöden Höhle konnte stute ja nicht mal den Mond bewundern, pfff, was für ein Dreck... immerhin würden sich im klaren Wasser ein paar Sterne spiegeln, Hauptsache etwas... seufzend hob sie etwas den Kopf, um an der nächsten Ecke richtig abzubiegen, als ihr ein offenes Fenster auffiel, aus dem eine kleine Gestalt lukte und sie aufmerksam zu beobachten schien, ehe es rasch das Köpfchen senkte und sich hinter die schützenden Wand drückte, um nicht selbst entdeckt zu werden. Wohl ein Zicklein... "Hallo Kleines, hab keine Angst, ich bin es, Prinzessin Luna der Träume, ich tue dir nichts!", flüsterte sie lautlos in den sanften Wind, der auch den Weg in das Ohr des Zickels fand, welches neuen Mut fasste und sich aufrappelte: "H-hallo Prinzessin!", trug es die Brise zu ihr zurück, "seid... seid Ihr es wirklich und kein böser Albtraum?" "Ich bin es, mein Fohlen, und ich komme nicht um dir etwas Böses zu tun...", ein winziges bisschen Magie glomm um ihr Horn und beschwor einen silbrigen Strahl reinen Mondlichs, der seinen Weg durch alle Linsen und Spiegel hinab in das unterirdische Ziegenreich bis in das Zimmer des Zickleins fand, "sieh, der Mond scheint heute Nacht nur für uns beide." "Ohhh, wie schön!" "Nicht wahr? Es ist so still hier, wenn das Wasser nicht wäre... und du, kannst du nicht schlafen?" "Nein, meine Mama hat mir keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorgelesen, und alleine fürchte ich mich vor den bösen Monstern!" "Oh je, das ist schlimm! Soll... soll ich dir vielleicht eine Geschichte vorlesen?" "Kannst du denn lesen?" Luna kicherte: "Aber sicher kann ich das, und auch du wirst es eines Tages lernen - oder ich erzähle dir eine schöne Geschichte, das kann ich fast noch besser!" "Au ja, mach das, biiiiitte!", lautlos erhob sich die Prinzessin von der Straße und schwebte hinein in des Zickleins Zimmer, legte nur zur völligen Stille einen Traumzauber über das und die Nachbarhäuser, setzte sich auf das Bett des Kleinen, deckte es liebevoll zu und begann ihr Märchen: "Also, es waren einmal die Fohlen der Nacht..." Und je länger das Zicklein ihr gebannt und aus vollem Herzen lauschte, desto mehr wünschte sie sich ihre eigenen. --- Robert wälzte sich schlaflos umher, schreckte dauernd hoch, schüttelte sich, brummelte und drehte sich auf ein Neues herum - na wundervoll eine Verlobte zu haben, die zu eingeschnappt war etwas gegen die dämlichen Albträume zu unternehmen und obendrein noch beleidigte Leberwurst spielte und jetzt nicht zu ihm ins Bett kam! Und schon war er eingeschlafen... zum dreiundzwanzigsten Mal in dieser Nacht. --- Als Luna geendet hatte schlief ihr kleiner Zuhörer bereits tief und fest. Freudestrahlend erhob sie sich, streichelte ihm zärtlich mit einem Flügel über die Wange und wandte sich gerade dem Fenster zu, als: "Kommst du morgen wieder?" "Wenn du jetzt schön schläfst komme ich morgen sehr gerne wieder, ja!", versprach sie ihm, kehrte doch noch einmal zurück und kuschelte seinen Stoffbock fest an ihn: "Schlaf gut mein Kleiner, mögen die Sterne über die wachen." Ein Abschiedsküsschen, dann entschwand die Prinzessin in einem Nebel aus nachtblauem Schimmer, hinfort in die unendliche Weite. --- Zweites Kapitel: ... morgen noch weniger... Mit dunklen Augenringen schlurfte Robert knetenbreit und locker eine gute halbe Stunde zu spät in den Wohnsaal und plumste mit bleischweren Gliedern auf seinen Stuhl am Esstisch, schaffte es kaum einmal mehr sich vor seinen Teller zu ziehen geschweige denn die Teetasse an die Lippen zu heben. "Ach du heiliger Zenin, durch welchen Krieg bist du denn die Nacht gegeistert?!", verschluckte sich Jox bei dem grausigen Anblick fast an seinem Kaffee. "Frach nich, hab kaum zehn Minuten gepennt und der nächste Schatten hat mich auseinandergenommen..." "Und deine Holde hat die Affen einfach machen lassen?" "Ich wär' froh wenn ich watt anderes behaupten könnte... schläft übrigens immernoch wie nen Granitklotz." "Die versteh einer, aber nen büschen anjepieselt war'se jestern Aamd doch schon..." "Nu hör du mir ja auf mit dem Schitt, ich opfere mich hier für alle auf, da wär ma Solidarität ne echt dicke Hilfe!" "Ich teile trotzdem nach wie vor nicht ganz deine Meinung, auch wenn ich's ja jut nachvollziehen kann, aber so janz ohne kommt ne jute Beziehung nich drumrum, schon jar nich deine, und verlobt seid ihr obendrein noch, also echt, da solltest du denn doch ma so langsam..." "Vergiss es, auch heute nich, und morgen noch weniger!" "Na jut, sind deine Albträume... oder haste etwa Schiss?" "Ich?! Davor?! - Pfff, das kann absolut jeder Dödel, selbst so ne Knallrübe wie du, also jetzt aber!" "Na ich frachte ja nur." "Denn ist ja jut!" --- Im Zickleingarten Es kreischte, lachte, quäkte, krakelte, jammerte, spielte mit Puppen, malte, bastelte, mampfte, kloppte und jagte und balgte sich nur so was das Zeug hielt an diesem wunderschönen Donnerstagmorgen in der großen Krippe Down Unders. Hier betreute ein Schlag ganz harter und geschreiresistenter Erzieherinnen und Erzieher die wilde Meute der bis-fünf-jährigen Zicklein der ganzen Stadt, während die Eltern ihr Familienbrot in den Bergwerken oder auf den Feldern erschufteten, vom frühen Morgen bis zum späten Nachmittag, und wie sonst auch üblich waren diese heimlichen Heldinnen und Helden durch keinen einzigen Zwischenfall zu beunruhigen. Auch nicht, als es in der Lese-Ecke zu einem Aufstand der Minimonster kam, weil ein ganz Frecher doch tatsächlich steif und fest behauptet hatte die Mondprinzessin persönlich habe ihn des letzten Nachts besucht und obendrein noch eine ganz unglaubliche Geschichte von den Fohlen der Nacht erzählt! Das wiederum fanden die anderen natürlich mega toll und "kuhl" und wollten sofort alles wissen, ein paar Neider hingegen schubsten den Erzähler kurzerhuf von seinem Thron und bewarfen ihn mit Kissen, mit dem Geheul und der Lautstärke der Luftalarmsirenen Berlins anno 1943 konternd alles sei Quatsch und nur sie selbst hätten das große blaue Alihorn gesehen, selbstverständlich habe es ihnen gar etwas vorgelesen! Das wiederum endete in einer huffesten Prügelei und so weiter und so weiter, es dauerte auf jeden Fall seine Zeit, bis die Wogen wieder geglättet waren und alle miteinander friedlich am Mittagstisch saßen und hungrig ihre Eintöpfe löffelten... mit dem Hinterherstopfen des Desserts - Götterspeise mit Vanillesoße - hatten es die meisten sowieso längst wieder vergessen. Na ja, außer einer Hufvoll... --- "Und sie war ganz echt, echt kein Traum?" "Nein, sie hat mich zugedeckt und gestreichelt, sowas macht kein Traum!" "Wooow, wie kuhl!" "Hey, man sagt nicht "Kuhl" sagt meine Mama, das ist ein böses Wort!" "Halt doch die Klappe, Besserwisser!" "Hört auf euch zu streiten! Wenn die Prinzessin nächste Nacht vielleicht zu euch kommt hört sie das alles und schimpft mit euch!" "Aber die Prinzessin kommt doch nicht, oder?" "Warum nicht, bei Max war sie doch auch in der Nacht!" "Und wenn er lügt?" "Ich lüge nicht du Stinkebock, ich sag die Wahrheit! Ich habe sie genau gesehen, die Prinzessin, und sie war echt!" "Ich will sie auch sehen! Bitte Max, mach, dass ich sie auch sehe!" "Ja, biiitte Max!" "Bitte bitte bitte!" "Ja gut, ich frag sie, ob sie zu euch allen kommt, wenn sie heute Abend nochmal kommt!" "Au ja!" --- Nach Sonnenuntergang Lächelnd schritt Luna aus dem Ziegenschloss und hinunter in dem schlafenden Ort, einzig und allein einer wachte noch: "Prinzessin!" "Hallo Max, na, wie war dein Tag, ich hoffe gut?" "Toll! Ich habe allen meinen Freunden von dir erzählt!", plauderte das Zicklein sichtlich stolz munter drauf los, "und jetzt wollen alle von dir eine Geschichte vorgelesen haben!" "Oh, ähm, okey... sag mal, wie viele Freunde sind das?" "Öhm, Torben - eins, Verena - zwei, Hans - drei, Inge - vier, ... ich kann nur bis zehn zählen, aber im Zickleingarten sind sooo viele, weißt du!" "Und sie möchten alle von mir etwas erzählt bekommen?", die Prinzessin war sichtlich überrascht, Max nickte begeistert: "Ja, und alle freuen sich auf dich!" "Oh, das ist aber eine große Ehre für mich - du sag mal, wie wäre es, wenn ich dir und all deinen Freunden die Geschichte heute woanders vorlese - wo auch alle genug Platz zum Sitzen und Zuhören haben?" "Au ja, das ist eine tolle Idee! Aber... mein Papa sagt, dass ich nachts nicht mehr rausgehen darf, weil draußen böse Ziegen und Böcke sind, die Zicklein Schlimmes wollen!" "Keine Sorge, ich passe auf euch alle auf, und außerdem bin ich die Prinzessin der Nacht, da brauchst du gar keine Angst zu haben - ich beschütze euch vor allen Monstern, im Traum wie in der Wirklichkeit!" "Dann habe ich auch keine Angst!", schwor der junge Bock mit geschwellter Brust, "komm, lass uns alle wecken gehen!" "Das tun wir, aber dazu brauchen wir nicht zu laufen...", die Magie des Mondes hob den kleinen Max in die Lüfte, der kaum fassen konnte, was da mit ihm geschah: "Woar, wie machst du das?" "Das ist die Magie des Mondes, sie verleiht mir viele vortreffliche Dinge und viel Macht, die ich zum Wohle aller Ziegen und Ponys aufteile, so wie es gut passt - und wir sind so viel schneller bei all deinen Freunden und Freundinnen und brauchen nicht unten an die Haustür zu klopfen... stell dir nur vor, wenn das alle weckt!" "Oh nein, das ist nicht gut!", leuchtete ihm ein, "aber wenn wir fliegen können wir direkt ans Fenster klopfen, ich weiß auch genau wo überall!" "Deswegen musst du mir heute Nacht auch den Weg weisen... ich verlasse mich sehr auf dich." "Au ja, das mach ma' - so machen wir das!", freute sich das Zicklein, während es aus seinem Zimmer glitt und hoch über dem Pflaster der stillen Straße zum Nachbarshaus zuschwebte: "Prinzessin, hier wohnt Verena, du, ähm, soll ich fragen gehen und du wartest hier?" "Aber natürlich, nur zu... ich glaube, ich werde derweil etwas singen, was ich schon lange nicht mehr gesungen habe...", Max fragte nicht einmal mehr wieso sich das Fenster und die Läden wie von Zauberhuf öffneten, sooo ein alter Hase war er schon und wusste alles ganz genau! Drinnen war seine Kumpeline natürlich schon längst wach und bekam vor Staunen Mund und Nase nicht mehr zu: "H-hallo Max - w-was machst du denn hier und warum kannst du fliegen?!" "Die Prinzessin ist draußen, und sie will uns allen etwas vorlesen, du musst unbedingt mitkommen!" "Sie ist echt hier?! Hier mit dir?! Du hast nicht geflunkert?!" "Niemals, und sie ist echt hier und wartet auf dich, dann holen wir die anderen auch ab!" "Kann ich dann auch fliegen?" "Ja aber klar, nimm meinen Huf, dann geht es bestimmt!", Luna lächelte höchst zufrieden, als die beiden ihr voraus durch die Gassen der Stadt auf dem Weg zu ihren Kamaraden und Kamaradinnen schwebten, und säuselte mit sanfter Stimme: ---- Kommet ihr Zicklein, kommt mit mir fort Ich zeige euch einen anderen Ort Kommet ihr Zicklein, fliegt durch die Nacht Der volle Mond still über euch wacht Kommet ihr Zicklein, leis' rauscht der Wind Fohlen der Nacht wir doch alle sind Kommet ihr Zicklein, wir gleiten dahin Und niemand sonst weiß wohin... ---- Drittes Kapitel: ... und übermorgen erst recht nicht! Gefrorener Raureif überzog die Wiesen und Felder am anderen Morgen, Nebel waberte über dem Ziegenfluss, mühsam schielten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in die große Höhle hinab, kaum kräftig genug die tief dunkle Schwärze der Nacht zu vertreiben. Selbst der sonst so überpünktliche Morgenhahn hatte es heute gar nicht so eilig seinen warmen Hühnerstall zu verlassen und bekam kaum mehr als ein schräges Krächzen aus seiner Kehle - bäh, na das fing ja mal gut an! Verschlafen erwachten nach und nach die Ziegen und Böcke Down Unders, warfen müde Blicke auf ihre Uhren und trauten den Zifferblättern nicht - war es etwa schon Viertel vor Acht?! Wie war das möglich?! --- Canterlot Das Schloss war in heller Aufruhr, allen voran Prinzessin Celestia, die kaum einen Schluck Kaffee oder Bissen Torte im Magen wie ein wildgewordener Handfeger kreuz und quer durch ihren Palast hetzte, vierzehn Bücher auf einmal zu lesen versuchte, gleichzeitig einen Telefonhörer am linken Ohr balancierend pausenlos mit dem Kristallkönigreich telefonierte und hibbelig ständig wieder und wieder auf Niben komm raus mit einem weiteren Apparat die Ziegenbetonburg zu erreichen probierte und eben so oft mit dem Anrufbeantworter ihrer Schwester Luna verbunden wurde: "Es ist zum Verrücktwerden Cadance, sie geht einfach nicht ran!" "Vielleicht schläft sie ja, es ist doch mittlerweile Tag?" "Aber doch bis gerade eben nicht, und das macht mir Sorgen! Sie hat noch nie... doch, halt, damals, als die Fohlen - oh heiliger Niben, ich muss sofort nach Down Under!" --- Was war denn heute los? Niemand, nicht einmal der Ziegenkönich selbst, konnte sich oder irgendjemandem sonst erklären, warum plötzlich alle Uhren einen am Zeiger hatten, und dazu zwei volle Stunden totaler Arbeitsausfall, eine Katastrophe! Kein Plan stimmte mehr, die ganze Schichtabfolge war komplett durcheinander und obendrein - am allerschlimmsten - waren noch etliche Züge ersatzlos ausgefallen! Um eine Eilversammlung des Ziegenrates kam man also keinesfalls herum, um Punkt Elf (nach der alten Zeit!) eröffnete ein Sprecher der Konservativen die Runde: "Ziegen, Böcke! Keiner von uns kann sich diesen mysteriösen Zeitsprung am heutigen Tage erklären, und noch schlimmer, wir wissen absolut nichts darüber!" "Nicht mehr als wir...", ein Meterologe räusperte sich, "es muss wohl eine Sonnenfinsternis oder so etwas in der Art gewesen sein!" "Eine Sonnenfinsternis am frühen Morgen, jaja, ist klar - das war Nightmare Moon, ganz klar, sie will uns Ziegen für alle Ewigkeit mit Finsternis strafen!" "Schwermetall, schalt vielleicht mal dein Hirn ein bevor du die Klappe aufmachst!", fiel dem Illuminaten eine LILI ins Wort: "So ein Quatsch, die Prinzessin ist vollständig genesen, das wissen wir alle, und allen voran weiß es Robert!" "Dett stimmebimmt, mich plagen zwar in letzter Zeit vermehrt Albträume, aber Luna schläft jede Nacht friedlich an meiner Seite, watt anderes wüsst' ich aber!" "Sehr gut, damit wäre diese bodenlose Anschuldigung schonmal aus der Welt...", Gebrummel bei den Erztreuen, "und weiter im Text: Was ändert die Tatsache?" "Also ich finde, dass...", blablabla, unspektakuläre sozialistische Ziegensülze. --- Im Zickleingarten hingegen herrschte ausgelassene Wir-lassen-die-Ziegen-und-Böcke-raus-Stimmung, und das nicht nur, weil eine ganz besondere Mundpropaganda die Runde machte: "Und ihr habt von ihr echt was vorgelesen bekommen? - Ich will auch!" "Wie war es da, im Traumland?" - "Ohhh, das gibt's alles: Hüpfburgen bis zu den Wolken, ganz viel Eis und Kekse und Schokolade, lebende Stofftiere und einen Fluss aus Limonade!" - "Da will ich auch hin!" - "Dann kommen wir dich heute abholen, aber du darfst nichts deinen Eltern sagen!" - "Ich verspreche es, großes Zeninehrenwort!" "Wir sind auf ihrem Rücken durch ganz Equestria geritten, und dann über die ganze Welt!" - "Aber auf Sardenga war ihr nicht, oder?" - "Doch, sogar am Meer, und wir durften alle baden!" - "Aber ist das gefährlich?" - "Oh nein, sie hat auf jeden von uns aufgepasst, und der Tim ist einmal zu weit rausgeplanscht, da hat sie ihn zurückgeholt mit ihrer Magie!" - "Toll, ich will auch mitschwimmen!" "Wir haben Krieg gespielt!", berichtete Max heroisch, umgeben von staunenden Gesichtern, "aber das Spiel war doof, weil keiner die Schatten sein wollte. Da haben wir die Prinzessin gefragt ob sie ein schönes Spiel kennt und dann haben wir Labyrinth gespielt, mit echten Monstern und Fallen und so!" - "Woaaar, also echt gefährlich?" - "Ja, aber es ist nichts passiert, sie hat immer auf uns aufgepasst, die ganze Zeit, und danach hat sie uns allen noch eine Geschichte von König Edwart in der Menschenwelt erzählt!" - "Ich möchte die Geschichte auch hören!" - "Dann kommt alle mit, zusammen macht es doch viel mehr Spaß!" - "Yippie!" - "Ja!" - "Ich bin dabei!" - "Ich auch!" - "Kuhl!" - "Geil!" - "Ich... ich auch..." - "Dann ist's abgemacht, heute Nacht kommt sie euch holen, und dann fliegen wir mit ihr weit weit weg ins Zauberland!" --- Robert erledigte nach der Versammlung noch dies und das, nahm eine Einladung an und aß bei den Marlins in der Schmiede zum Mittag und hatte prompt Mellis an der Backe kleben, der wie sonst auch in seinem Eifer kaum zu bändigen war: "Was machen wir gleich?" "Hm, wir können Holz hacken, das muss gemacht werden, oder wir schrauben an einer oder zwei Loks rum, spielen was zusammen oder du hast einen Wunsch..." - "Dann schießen wir zusammen, bitte!" "Na schön, warum nicht?" - "Klasse, ich lauf schonmal vor und such die besten Gewehre raus!", und wie ein geölter Blitz pfiff der junge Bock den Weg zum Schloss hinauf, dass seine Ohren im Wind flatterten... warum kann er nicht mein Sohn sein?, fragte sich der Ziegenkönich ein wenig nachdenklich, es wäre so wunderbar..., Fanfaren ertönten, nanu?, neugierig schaute er sich um und entdeckte zu seiner Überraschung Ihre Majestät Prinzessin Celstia I. höchstpersönlich, flankiert von vier herzallerliebst dreiblickenden Gardisten: "Halleluja, was eine Überraschung! Was führt Euch denn hierher Prinzessin, ich hoffe doch kein Unglücksfall?" "Ich wünschte es wäre so, aber ich muss dringend mit meiner Schwester sprechen!" "Joar, die schläft noch." "Die schläft noch, um diese Tageszeit?!" "Eyupp, und ist nicht wachzukriegen, hab's schon versucht... worum geht es denn eigentlich?" "Um das heute Phänomen des verspäteten Sonnenaufgangs, das war kein Zufall, das spüre ich!" "Meint Ihr nicht?" "Keinesfalls, ich wache für gewöhnlich immer um Punkt sechs Uhr auf, und es ist zum letzten Mal vor über tausend Jahren vorgekommen, dass ich verschlafen habe, gezwungenermaßen." "Wieso das denn?" "Weil damals...", das Sonnenalihorn senkte zitternd die Stimme, "weil damals die Fohlen der Nacht verschwunden sind." --- Die Vorstellung vom absoluten Fohlenparadies verbreitete sich derweil kreuz und quer durch alle kleinen Münder und über alle Lauscher der ganzen Stadt und wurde hundertfach begeistert beschlossen - alle Zicklein groß und klein, tanzen gern im Mondenschein! --- Einträchtig schritten Robert und Celestia in das Schlafgemach ihrer Verlobten und Schwester, die nach wie vor schnarchte, dass die Wände wackelten. Sanft stupste der Ziegenkönig ihre Nasenspitze an: "Guten Morgen mein Schatz, aufstehen, es gibt gleich Mittag!" In ihrem Gesicht zuckte es etwas, aber sonst keine Reaktion, also schleckte er ihr mit seiner Zunge über die Wange: "Deine Schwester Celestia ist auch da!" "Gnah... muss das sein... will schlafen...", brummelte Luna genervt und drehte sich wieder um, "keine Lust." "Luna, bitte..." "Ich hab keinen Bock jetzt aufzustehen, okey?!" "Luna, das heute Morgen... wir machen uns doch alle Sorgen um dich!" "Ach das, nichts, hab bloß vergessen den Mond rechtzeitig untergehen zu lassen, war beschäftigt." Betretenes Schweigen, Celestia fasste sich ein Herz: "Schwesterchen, ich mache mir doch Gedanken, weil das letzte Mal... damals... damals die Fohlen verschwunden sind...", mit einem Ruck war Luna hellwach und saß aufrecht im Bett, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt: "Was soll das heißen?!" "Ich... ich dachte..." "Was dachtest du, dass ich die alte Laier spiele und gegen deinen Willen versuche einen Ort der Harmonie und Gleichheit zu schaffen und es gründlich daneben geht?!" "Bitte, Luna, ich meine es doch nicht böse, nur... Nightmare Moon steckt vielleicht noch mehr in dir als wir alle glauben..." "Natürlich - Nightmare Moon, na ist klar, aber sicher doch! Wahrscheinlich formiert sie gerade eine Armee und braucht dafür Frischfleisch - ich glaub es hackt!" "Okey, das war dumm von mir, aber versprich mir ehrlich auf eine letzte Frage zu antworten: Hast du letzte Nacht Fohlen außerhalb ihrer Träume besucht?" Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen: "Nein, habe ich nicht, es gibt keine Fohlen der Nacht mehr, du hast es mir verboten und daran halte ich mich - und bitte entschuldigt mich jetzt, aber ich bin saumüde und möchte meine Ruhe haben, okey?" "Schon gut, bitte entschuldige die Störung, es war unangebracht von mir." "Passt schon, man sieht sich!", und mit einem kräftigen Schwung Magie beförderte der Mond Sonne und Könich raus aus seinem Heiligtum, knallte die Tür zu und zog sich grollend die Decke über den Kopf. Drei Minuten später war er fix und fertich eingeschlafen. --- Für einen Tee und zwei Stücke Torte reichte die Zeit noch: "Hast du denn eine Idee, was sie bedrückt?" "Tut mir leid, absolut keinen Plan... ist schon seit fast zwei Wochen so, und die Albträume gibt's gratis obendrauf." "Nicht mal das?!" "Versteh ja auch nich watt ich falsch mache..." "Hm, wenn du meinst...", es klopfte und Mellis watschelte in die Wohnstube, vollbeladen mit Schießeisen aller Arten und Größen: "Hier, ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, also habe ich alle mitgebracht!" "Naw, dange, trag schonma raus, ich komme gleich nach!" "Du bist der Beste!", und schwupps, weg war er wie er gekommen war: "Was ein Süßer, den könnte ich glatt in meinen Kaffee tunken!" "Ich erst, so einen tollen Sohn wünscht sich doch jeder Ziegenbock!" "Ah, gut dass du es ansprichst - wie steht's eigentlich bei euch beiden, Luna klang letztlich so aufgeregt?" "Na, näh, ist schlecht momentan, ich... ich kann nicht." "Oh, das tut mir leid, ehrlich... vielleicht ist sie deswegen so niedergeschlagen." "Das wird schon wieder, da habe ich keine Bedenken." "Ich verlasse mich darauf, und pass mir in den nächsten Nächten noch besser auf sie auf als sonst!" "Zu Befehl Eure Majestät, Ihr könnt Euch voll und ganz auf mich verlassen!" "Danke, da bin ich aber beruhigt." --- Viertes Kapitel: Im Zauberland Weit weit weg von allen Höhlen unter freiem Himmel Es fehlte nur noch ein winziges Eckchen bis zu seiner vollen Größe, zum Höhepunkt eines jeden Monats, zum ultimativen Spektakel auf dem höchsten Gipfel Equestrias! Und schon morgen würde es soweit sein, morgen Nacht würden alle Zicklein Down Unders im Licht des mächtigsten aller Gestirne, des runden Vollmondes tanzen und singen, und ihre Kraft würde spielend ausreichen, um ihn ein für alle Mal in ihren ewigen Bann zu ziehen, die heiligste aller Verbindungen zu beschwören und nimmer zu zerstören! Voller Freude lächelte Luna beim Anblick des ausgelassenen Spiels ihrer Schützlinge, so glücklich wie seit tausend Jahren nicht mehr... nur noch einen Tag, noch ein Tag! --- Fünftes Kapitel: Zauberspruch No. 5 Waffenschmiede Marlin Mellis hatte tief und fest geschlafen, gut geträumt und fühlte sich pudelwohl, als er fröhlich pfeifend zur Schule marschierte. Allerbester Laune traf er sich gleich am Eingangstor mit zwei Kumpeln, die etwas Sensationelles zu berichten hatten: "Mellis, das glaubst du mir nicht!" "Hi Hannes, was glaube ich dir nicht?" "Mein kleiner Bruder hat mir auf dem Weg zum Zickleingarten erzählt, dass er letzte Nacht mit vielen anderen Kurzen in ein Zauberland geflogen ist und dort wohl den größten Spaß seines ganzen Lebens hatte!" "Und das glaubst du ihm, ernsthaft, wie alt bist du?!" "Er ist ja auch noch nicht fertich...", gestand der sonst so selbstsichere Ferdi beklommen, "da ist noch mehr..." "Und was?" "Kennst du das Märchen Fohlen der Nacht?" "Nö?" "Vor langer Zeit, lange vor Nightmare Moon behauptet die Legende, hat Prinzessin Luna eines Nachts mit einem wunderschönen Lied viele Fohlen aus ihren Betten gelockt und sie sind auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden!" "Na und, das ist doch bloß ein altes Schauermärchen für böse Fohlen, bu-huhu, seid brav und verehrt Prinzessin Celestia oder Nightmare Moon kommt euch holen!" "Eben nicht, denn... ich... ich habe das Lied gehört, laut und deutlich! Aber ich muss gepennt haben wie ein Toter, und das nicht zu knapp - ich habe nämlich nicht geschlafwandelt, und du weißt wie selten das passiert!" "Ist nicht wahr!" "Doch! Und mein Vater kam zum Frühstück von der Nachtwache im Ziegenschloss heim und hat meiner Mama erzählt, dass er schon wieder aus heiterem Himmel weggeratzt und erst beim Sonnenaufgang wieder zu sich gekommen ist - und da lag nur der Könich im Bett!" "Das gibt's ja nich! Willst du etwa damit sagen, dass diese... diese Schlampe versucht unsere kleinen Geschwister zu rauben, so wie damals die armen Fohlen?!" "Ich... ich weiß es doch auch nicht..." Schnaubend dachte Mellis an seine anderthalbjährige Cousine Ingrid, der kleine Sonnenschein der Familie, so flauschig und quietschvergüngt, die er noch vorhin aus ihrer Wiege geholt und zärtlich geweckt hatte, so wie er es immer zu tun pflegte, als sei nichts gewesen... so knuffig und schutzlos, das wehrlose Opfer schlechthin: "Diese falsche Schlange kauf' ich mir heute Nacht, und wehe ihr sie rührt Ingrid auch nur an, dann blase ich ihr ein Loch in den Schädel!" "Bist du irre?! - Wenn sie wirklich kommt und dich findet macht sie Hackfleisch aus dir, Zicklein hin oder her, sie ist ein Alihorn, die sind nen janz anderes Kaliber!" "Ich bin kein kleines Fohlen mehr, und außerdem habe ich einhunderter Präzi, und wenn sie so scharf auf watt Großes is' darf's auch jerne nen Schrotschuss oder ne fuffziger Lahti sein - keine Panik ihr Angsthase, dett wird schon werden, todsicher!" --- Robert war unruhig. Egal auf welche Arbeit er sich zu kondensieren versuchte, das mulmige Gefühl ließ ihn nicht los, seine Beinahe-Schwägerin Celestia in Canterlot ebenso wenig. Luna bekam davon nichts mit, so süß schlummerte sie, ruhig und zufrieden, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, voller Vorfreude auf ihre Nacht der Nächte. --- Am Abend, Viertel nach Zehn Allen Warnungen zum Trotz machte Mellis es sich entschlossen auf einem Stuhl im Sichtschatten des Fensters des Zimmers der kleinen Ingrid bequem, prüfte ein letztes Mal die volle Trommel des LeMat-Revolvers Modell 1861 seines Onkels - der möge es ihm im Namen aller Zicklein verzeihen, dass er sich die Kanone mal eben ausgeliehen hatte! -, spannte mit einem geschickten Hufschwung probehalber den Hahn, nickte verzückt und schob die Waffe in ihren Holster. Sein rechter Huf kribbelte vor Erregung, so wach und aufmerksam wie die letzten Stunden war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, so elektrisiert - das würde seine Stunde werden, seine Tapferkeit, sein Schuss, sein Sieg! Eiskalte Ruhe vor dem Sturm bewahrend lehnte er sich tief in die Lehne des Sessels zurück und übte sich in Geduld. --- Halb Elf Nichts. --- Viertel vor Elf Nix. --- Elf Uhr Glockenschlag, eine Eule schuhute, ansonsten Stille. Mellis gähnte, nahm einen Schluck Wasser, setzte sich aufrecht hin. --- Viertel Zwölf Minute um Minute wurden seine Augenlider schwerer, kurzerhuf klatschte er sich den Rest Nässe aus dem Glas ins Gesicht - ohhh nein, nicht mit ihm, so einfach würde er es ihr nicht machen, da musste sie schon später aufstehen! --- Halb Zwölf Einen ganz kurzen Moment - nur einen ganz kurzen! - war er weggenickt, aber nix da, eine Backpfeife links-rechts, hier wurde wachgeblieben und aufgepasst, komme was wolle! Lautlos summte Mellis einen Ziegenmarsch nach dem anderen und wippte im Takt der alten Wanduhr leicht mit - Nachtwache war genau sein Ding, auuu year! Dreiviertel Zwölf Ich schlafe nicht ein, ich schlafe nicht ein, du schläfst nicht ein... du schläfst... nicht... ein... Mitternacht Er lief durch Down Under, die Straßen waren ziegenleer, die Turmuhr dröhnte sechzehn Schläge, viermal kurz, zwölfmal lang. Die Fohlen schwebten über ihm, mehr und mehr erhoben sich aus ihren Bettchen und folgten dem verführerischen Gesang, von Nightmare Moon keine Spur. Sein Atem rasselte, er hatte große Mühe mitzuhalten, je höher sie flogen, auf und davon, auf Nimmerwiedersehen - nein, Nein, NEIN!!! Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach und stand kerzengerade mitten im hellen Schimmer des runden Vollmondes, den Revolver schon im Huf. Sein schrecklicher Verdacht bestätigte sich nicht nur dadurch, dass das Fenster sperrangelweit offen stand, nein, über das tiefschwarzen Pflaster der Gasse glitt seine Ingrid davon, und nicht nur sie, bestimmt alle Zicklein der Stadt! Er brauchte keine Gedanken an großartige Überlegungen zu verschwenden, nahm Anlauf, sprang, bekam die Verzierung der erloschenen Laterne an der Hauswand schräg unterhalb des Simses zu fassen, schwang sich von dort aus an das Fallrohr der Regenrinne, rutschte daran hinab und spurtete los, seiner Cousine und all den anderen armen ihr zum Folgen verdammten Seelen hinterher. Der Albtraum erwachte prompt zum Leben: Je stärker er sich anspornte und je krasser er sich abhetzte, desto weiter und höher schwebten die Zickel davon, er war drauf und dran Ingrid aus den Augen zu verlieren, biss die Zähne fester zusammen und rannte noch schneller... sie war nirgends zu sehen, dafür echote ihr Lied umso fieser in seinen Ohren: "Kommet ihr Zicklein, kommt mit mir fort...", das hättest du wohl gerne!, "... und keiner weiß wohin...", doch, einer schon, und der gibt nicht so schnell auf, jetzt erst recht nicht! Durch den großen Flugzeugtunnel ging es hinauf an die Oberfläche, mordsmäßig bergan. Seine Lungen brannten, die Zunge hing so tief, dass er aufpassen musste nicht draufzutreten, und doch holte der Jungsche auch das letzte bisschen Kraft aus sich heraus und erreichte schließlich schnaufend den Ausgang mitten im weiten Nichts die stillen Einhorn-Ebenen... die Zicklein waren schon fast am Horizont verschwunden... nein... nein... nein!, ein allerletztes Aufbäumen, ein schwacher Galopp, aber immerhin, und wie er da durch das hohe Gras hüpfte vergaß er die Welt um sich herum, einzig und allein Ingrid sah er in weiter Entfernung vor sich fliegen, nur noch ein ganz kleiner Punkt am tiefblauen Nachthimmel - er würde sie einholen, sie würde er einholen! Und so spürte er nicht, wie auch seine Hufe ganz allmählich vom Boden abhoben... --- Roberts Laken war schweißdurchtränkt, geplagt von einem übergroßen Mond warf er sich kreuz und quer durch sein Bett, kloppte sich mehrfach die Birne am Gestell und war doch unfähig dem bannenden Schlaf zu entkommen. Langsam aber sicher kam das Gestirn bedrohlich näher und näher... --- Hoch hoch oben Das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit war atemberaubend schön, trotzdem wich Mellis keinen Millimeter von seinem Kurs ab - ging im Prinzip sowieso schlecht, denn Richtung und Geschwindigkeit waren fest vorgegeben, hatte aber den großen Vorteil sich erstklassig mit der neuen Umgebung vertraut zu machen und einen Schlachtplan zu schmieden. Soweit er es erahnen konnte näherten sie sich einem hohen Gipfel irgendwo mitten in den Kristallbergen, fernab von jeglicher Zivilisation, bestgeeignet um schwarze Magie und Schindluder zu treiben - das konnte was werden! Und das wurde was, kaum dass sie eine schroffe Felskante umflogen hatten - es waren fast ausnahmslos alle Zicklein bis zehn Jahre auf der grasgrünen Spitze des Berges versammelt und tollten tatsächlich ausgelassen in einem kunterbunten Wunderland umher, voller Hüpfburgen, Spielplätzen, Eiscremeständen und Süßigkeitenbuden und und und, Mellis traute seinen Augen nicht! Warum dieses Spektakel bislang noch niemandem sonst aufgefallen war... inmitten loderte ein großes Leuchtfeuer, an dessen Fuße die Prinzessin es sich im Schneidersitz bequem gemacht hatte und einer begeisterten Zuhörerschaft aus einem Buch vorlas - jetzt oder nie! Mit ordentlich Karacho fetzte er geradewegs darauf zu... --- "... und gerade, als der böse Drache die Prinzessin in seinen Klauen gefangen hatte und fressen wollte..." "Neeein, nicht die Prinzessin auffressen, böser Drache!", jammerte Lara, Fridas kleine Schwester, und konnte kaum mehr beruhigt werden, "das... das ist doch ganz schlimm!" "Na, der Prinzessin passiert schon nichts, meine Geschichte haben doch immer ein glückliches Ende, oder?" "J-ja... ich... ich hatte nur Angst um sie..." "Das brauchst du doch gar nicht, es ist alles gut... na ja, ich lese dann mal weiter: ... da kam der mutige Ziegenprinz daher galoppiert, seine Lanze im einen, das Schwert im anderen Huf, und..." "Bis du der Prinz?", wollte Max mit großen Augen vom doch schon ziemlich großen Neuankömmling in der Runde wissen, "und wo sind deine Waffen, brauchst du nicht zwei?" "Die eine reicht schon, die ist durchschlagend - Hufe über den Kopf und keine Fiesematenten, Nightmare Moon!" --- Sechstes Kapitel: Muhnscheiner "Oh, hallo Mellis, dich habe ich hier ja gar nicht erwartet..." "Schnauze, ich weiß alles was hier gespielt wird, und glaub' bloß nicht, dass du mich irgendwie bestechen oder austricksen kannst - meine Waffe ist scharf und geladen, der kleinste Mucks reicht und ich drücke ab!" Die Zicklein waren ergriffen von dem unerwarteten Schauspiel, mit echten Märchenfiguren hatten sie nicht gerechnet! "Mellis, ich... ich glaube, ich habe dir viel zu erklären..." "Interessiert mich nen feuchten Hundeschiss!", fuhr ihr der Unerschrockene über den Mund: "Das dumme Gerede kannst du dir sparen, ich habe mehr als genug gesehen und gehört, und auf das Wort einer Zickleinentführerin lege ich keinen Hufyen!" "Und wenn ich dir mein Wort als Prinzessin Equestrias und deines Königs Verlobter gebe?" "Als würde mich das jucken - kapierst du es nicht, es ist mir wurstegal, was du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen hast, weil das eh bloß Zeitverschendung ist! Und was meinen Onkel angeht schwöre ich dir, dass du ihm zum letzten Mal den Kopf verdreht hast, Dämon!" "Hach ja, ich sähe Leid und Elend, wohin ich auch komme...", seufzte sie traurig, "und das straft ihr mich mit Misstrauen und Hass... wenn ihr mich doch kennen und verstehen würdet..." "Jetzt bitte nicht auch noch rumheulen, ich hasse sowas!" "Mellis, kennst du mich?" "Leider, ist auch egal, das tut sowieso nichts mehr zur Sache und..." "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es ist, Nacht um Nacht über Equestria zu wachen, alleine, ohne Irgendjemanden an deiner Seite? Weißt du, wie einsam und verlassen ich mich fühle, was..." "Juckt mich nich!" "Dann nicht, lassen wir's gut sein, ich schicke alle zurück nach Hause und verschwinde auf Nimmerwiedersehen, willst du das?" "Nein, du begleitest mich nach Down Under, immer schön vor meinem Revolver her, und da liefere ich dich beim Ziegenrat ab, die stecken dich auf Nimmerwiedersehen ins tiefste Höhlenloch, wo du verrotten kannst!" "Ich bewundere deinen Mut Mellis, ganz ehrlich und aufrichtig... wäre ich Nightmare Moon, dann würde ich dich jetzt wahrscheinlich in der Luft zerreißen, aber ich bin nur Luna. Und ich bin nicht wie sie, ich liebe die Nacht, und ich liebe die Schöpfung des Niben - es ist meine Bestimmung, meine Aufgabe über sie zu wachen, verstehst du das nicht?" "Wann begreifst du endlich, dass du mich nicht verarschen kannst?!" "Und wann begreifst du endlich, dass ich dir und keinem Zicklein oder weiß-der-Geier-wem etwas Böses möchte?" "Ich habe...!" "Nein, jetzt rede ich!", fauchte sie und richtete sich auf, fast doppelt so groß wie der junge Ziegenbock baute sie sich als riesenhafte schwarze Gestalt vor den prasselnden Flammen auf, etliche Zickel nahmen erschrocken Reisaus, Mellis Huf löste den Abzug aus - und nichts geschah: "Sieh her, ich habe die Macht ohne einen Huf zu rühren über die Elemente zu herrschen - das Mondlicht durchdringt alles, verleiht mir Macht und Herrschaft über jeden Stein, jede Pflanze, jedes Lebewesen... ich könnte so viel, wenn ich es wollte, nein, ich könnte alles - aber ich tue es nicht, weil es falsch ist... und kaum jemand kapiert es, kaum jemand will es kapieren! Sie kommen alle geblendet vom Tag daher und sehen die Dunkelheit und schreien: "Ahhh Hilfe, bringt euch in Sicherheit, Nightmare Moon kommt uns holen!" ... dabei haben sie mich noch nie einmal persönlich getroffen und verurteilen mich für etwas, das ich nicht mehr bin und noch nie sein wollte! Nightmare Moon hat schlimme Dinge getan, aber das war sie, nicht ich, und selbst wenn ihre Kräfte noch immer in meinem Unterbewusstsein schlummern und ich sie niemals vollkommen loswerde, so habe auch ich eine zweite Chance verdient, so wie ihr Ziegen sie meinem Robert mit dem Roten Oktober auch gegeben habt... aber nicht einmal das ist mir vergönnt, ich bin doch immer bloß die dumme Luna." Mellis zitterte wie Espenlaub, als er in den Staub sank, und schaffte es nicht einmal mehr den Hahn neu zu spannen, so sehr spielten seine Hirnzellen Flipper. Ihm gegenüber brach die Prinzessin in sich zusammen, lag wie ein großer Haufen Elend da und schluchzte hemmungslos... und zum allerersten Mal tat sie ihm leid. Es hatte recht überzeugend geklungen, gar nicht hasserfüllt, wütend ja, aber eher enttäuscht, resigniert... Wenn es doch stimmte, was sie sagte, wenn er völlig falsch mit seiner Annahne lag und ihr Unrecht getan hatte? Schluckend fasste er sich ein Herz und stammelte: "Ich... ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll... du... Ihr... Ihr seid nicht wie Nightmare Moon." "W-was n-nützt d-das n-noch?", heulte das Alihorn laut auf, "ich... i-ich bin... ein... ein M-... Monster..." "Das... das seid Ihr nicht... Ihr... Ihr seid... anders... ich... ich lag falsch... es tut... es tut mir leid." Zwei tiefblaue Augen suchten ihn durch einen Schleier aus Tränen verhüllt zögerlichen Blickkontakt, unsicher erwidere er ihn: "Prinzessin, ich... ich war so... ich hatte Angst um meine kleine Cousine, wisst Ihr... sie... sie ist erst anderthalb, ich muss sie doch beschützen... ich..." "Schon okey...", schwerfällig bugsierte Luna sich in die Horizontale und setzte sich auf den Hintern, "ich weiß, dass nichts falscher war und ist als des Nachts Fohlen oder Zicklein aus ihren Bettchen zu holen, aber... ich... sie sind die Einzigen, die ich... dich mich nicht als seelenfressenden Albtraum sehen, die mich so mögen, wie ich bin." Mellis nickte verstehend: "Das leuchtet mir ein, ich meine... ich habe nur Schlechtes über Euch gedacht, weil... weil ich es so gelernt habe... und ich schäme mich dafür, so seid Ihr nicht! Trotzdem, ja, es ist keine gute Idee gewesen ohne zu fragen... na ja, Zicklein auszuborgen, denn zurückgebracht habt Ihr sie ja doch wieder." "Mhm, ja, es tut mir so leid, ich... ich liebe es, eine Mutter sein zu dürfen, und ich wäre so gerne selbst eine..." "Echt? - Ja aber Ihr habt doch die besten Voraussetzungen dazu, ich meine... Robert liebt Euch doch über alles, wo liegt da das Problem?" "Das... das wüsste ich auch gerne..." "Na ja, also wenn ich meiner Naturkundelehrerin trauen darf soll das ja nicht allzu besonders schwer sein..." "Es ist im Grunde genommen das einfachste und natürlichste dieser Welt, aber er will nicht, auf Nightmare... pardon, auf Celestia-komm-raus nicht, und ich weiß einfach nicht warum, das macht mich halb wahnsinnig - deshalb... ich war so enttäuscht vor ein paar Tagen und habe einen kleinen Nachtspaziergang gemacht, um mich abzuregen, und da habe ich rein zufällig den kleinen Max getroffen und ihm eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt... es war so... wunderschön, ja, so wie eine Mutter zu sein." "Jetzt begreife ich das erst - Ihr leiht Euch praktisch Zicklein aus um Mutter zu sein?!" "Ja... im Prinzip schon..." "Oh je, das ist... das ist so traurig, das tut mir so leid für Euch, ich... wenn ich geahnt hätte, was..." "Vergeben und vergessen, wenn du mir vergibst." "Das habe ich längst getan, Ihr seid kein Monster, Ihr seid eine verdammt liebevolle Mama!" "Danke... das ist ein sehr großes Kompliment... ich wünschte, ich könnte es ehrlich von mir behaupten." "Hm, ja... sagt mal, wie macht Ihr das eigentlich, dass uns hier oben niemand stört?" "Oh, weißt du, ein Schlaf kann auch sehr tief sein... ich tue es nicht gerne, aber in Nächten wie dieser wachen außer uns nur die wahren Fohlen der Nacht, alles andere schläft tief und fest bis zum Morgengrauen." "Dann ist die Legende wahr und es gibt sie wirklich?! Habt... habt Ihr etwa doch...?" "Ich werde dir alles erzählen Mellis, mein tausendjährige Schweigen brechen, doch alles zu seiner Zeit... lass mich dich etwas herumführen und dir alles zeigen, dann wirst du es besser verstehen - und nur wenn du möchtest." "Tut das, ich hänge gespannt an Euren Lippen!" --- Über Equestria lag eine gespenstische Totenstille. Nur ein leises Säuseln hier und da verriet, dass seine Bewohner dem Zauber des Mondes erlegen friedlich ihre Kräfte für den neuen Tag sammelten. Auch Prinzessin Celestia schlief tief und fest, sah und hörte nichts, spürte keinen Windhauch um ihre Nase, kein Bett unter sich, keinen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Und über allem stand der Vollmond am höchsten und leuchtensten von allen Sorgen frei am sternenklaren Himmelzelt, glücklich wachend über die ruhende Schöpfung des allmächtigen Gottes. Die Nacht regierte vollkommen. --- Strahlende Gesichter, soweit das Auge reichte. Mellis konnte sich kaum satt sehen an den unzähligen überglücklichen Zicklein aller Fellfarben und Größen und all den Attraktionen, für die selbst er noch hin und wieder gerne schwach geworden wäre: "Also waren die Fohlen der Nacht sozusagen ein Versuch Eurerseits der nächtlichen Einsamkeit zu entfliehen?" "Ja, so in etwa... meine Schwester hatte es mir verboten eine eigene Kolonie, heute würde man Stadt oder Gebiet oder Landkreis oder so etwas sagen, zu gründen und dort den Bewohnern ein Leben in Harmonie und Freundschaft zu ermöglichen... ich halte viel vom Tag, schließlich ist er auch die wichtigste Lebenszeit für die allermeisten Lebewesen, aber warum denn nicht auch jetzt fragte ich mich und trug ihr meine Bitte an. Nach der Absage war ich schwer enttäuscht und traurig, doch etwas in mir ließ die Hoffnung neu erkeimen, und ich setzte alles daran, meinen Traum zu verwirklichen..." "Ihr habt es also doch gewagt, entgegen aller Warnungen und Verbote?" "Das habe ich... tja, ich habe damals den gleichen Tiefschlaf über das ganze Land gelegt und bin singend durch die Straßen Canterlots gezogen... Fohlen sind mir im Mondlicht gefolgt, und ich habe sie an einen Ort gebracht, wo wir ganz sicher ungestört waren. Sie waren mein Ein und Alles, ich war so aufgeregt und glücklich... und habe die Zeit vergessen." "Sie sind nicht am Morgen wieder in ihren Betten gewesen, stimmt's?" "Ja, genau... es gab einen Riesenaufstand. Ich... ich konnte nicht anders, ich habe sie zurückgelassen und mich gestellt... Celestia hat... unschöne Dinge gesagt, mich kaum zu Wort kommen lassen... und ich wurde so wütend, dass sie mich so sehr zu unterdrücken versuchte, und schwor ihr niemals zu verraten, was mit den Fohlen geschehen ist." "Ach du heilige Arriva, das dürfte richtig Ärger gegeben haben!" "Den gab es auch, und Celestia sagte Dinge zu mir, Dinge, die ich in tausend Jahren nicht vergessen konnte... ich war so irre wütend auf sie, und diese Wut musste einfach raus über die Notbremse - ich habe also komplett die Kontrolle über mich verloren und der Rest ist ganz Equestria für immer in Erinnerung geblieben." "Nightmare Moon?" "Ja, Nightmare Moon... ich kann mich kaum noch an diesen schicksalshaften Tag erinnern, es war wie ein Kurzschluss, eine lang erwartete Reaktion, ja, fast so plötzlich und tödlich wie eine Explosion, und ich bin ja auch förmlich in die Luft gegangen... und das war's dann mit Prinzessin Luna." "Und die Fohlen, was ist aus ihnen geworden, so ganz alleine irgendwo mitten im Nichts?" "Auch wenn ich nicht mehr körperlich bei ihnen sein konnte bin ich es bis heute geistig geblieben... das Mondlicht ist unser Weg der Kommunikation, und wie ich schon sagte, sie sind alle noch wach... du kennst sie besser als du glauben magst." "Wer ist denn nachts noch wach, wenn nicht... doch nicht etwa... die Batponys?!" "Doch. Sie sind die Fohlen der Nacht." "Unglaublich!" "Ja, nicht wahr?", etwas abseits des Trubels erstreckte sich eine kleine Zunge des Gipfelplateaus einige Meter hinaus in den wolkenlosen Sternenhimmel: "Jetzt schau dich um Mellis, und sag mir, was du siehst." "Ich sehe viele tausend Sterne, unendliche Lichtjahre weit entfernt, und ein paar Bilder darin! Da hinten zum Beispiel ist der Große Zenin, und über seinem Kopf leuchtet der Rote Stern... und sein Huf hält den von einem Pony, das ist Die Unendliche Freundschaft!" "Ja, das stimmt... die Unendlichkeit ist kaum zu fassen, ja, sie ist eben auch endlos, aber es gibt keine bessere Zeit als diese, wenn sie dir und mir so nahe ist... wer weiß, was sie bringen wird, keiner kann es sagen, aber träumen, das können wir durch sie." Und während Mellis begriff, stimmte die Prinzessin leise ein Lied an: ---- Der helle Mondschein, mein Auge in der Nacht Alle Ponys schlummern friedlich unter seiner Macht Träumen vom Erlebten, erinnern sich zurück, an Freudentage, Lachen, an ihr größtes Glück Ich schaue ihnen zu und freue mich - ich wär' so gerne unter ihnen, doch ich bin es nicht... ---- Mein Wunsch ist so simpel, so einfach offenbar Er liegt in der Natur, war immer schon da Ein Hengst küsst seine Stute, sie liebt ihn so sehr Will immer mit ihm leben, alleine nimmermehr! Und kommt es wie es soll, dann lieben sie sich Sind ganz nah beisammen, unbeschreiblich... ---- Bin die Königin aller Nächte Schenke Träume stets groß und auch klein Oh Robert, oh Robert, keine liebt dich so wie ich Warum sträubst du dich dagegen? - Ich will doch nicht ohne dich! ---- --- "Ein wunderschönes Lied - mannoman habt Ihr eine tolle Stimme!" "Danke dir... und sag doch bitte Luna zu mir, dann komme ich mir nicht so alt vor." "Wie Ihr, pardon, du es wünschst, gerne!" "Naw, dange... hach ja, wenn er dett doch jenauso sehen würde, der olle Knallkopp." "Dett versteh' ich auch nich, sonst prahlt er doch immer damit rum, wie gerne ihr euch habt... ist da echt nie so richtig was gelaufen?!" "Nein, das ist es ja... Küssen und Knuddeln ja, da kann er nicht genug von kriegen, aber kaum will stute etwas mehr zieht er den Schweif ein und zeigt mir im Bett die eiskalte Schulter - was glaubst du, warum ich sonst Nachtschicht schiebe und mich nie vor dem Nachmittag blicken lasse?" "Ich hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit! Gerade er, der mir immer von seinen Abenteuern erzählt, vom Krieg der Liebe, von Stuten und haste-nich-jesehen... aber wovor soll er denn Angst haben?!" "Soll ich dir was verraten?" "Nur zu, meine Lippen sind versiegelt!" "Ich schaue ja gelegentlich in seine Träume, um vielleicht des Rätsels Lösung zu erfahren... hat er dir von der Befreiung von Paris damals im Zweiten Menschenweltkrieg erzählt?" "Wo denkst du hin, aber sicher, das ist eine seiner Lieblingsschtorrys, vor allem wegen Jox Schönheitsfleck und Rousseau, der heißen französischen Widerstandskämpferin, in die er sich verknallt und die ihn zum Hengst hat." Ja, genau - und eines schönen Nachts hat er genau diese Begebenheit durchlebt, hat mit ihr auf dem Dach des Hauses im Vollmond und vor der Silhouette des Eifelturms Käse und Rotwein schnabuliert, sie geküsst und... nix weiter, sich bedankt, mit ihr die traumhafte Atmosphäre genossen und ihr im Morgengrauen einen Brief dagelassen, dass er auf müsse, die Welt entdecken und befreien, und dass sie sich hoffentlich eines Tages wiedersehen - Ende!" "Das is nich wahr!" "Hunderpro, ich gebe dir mein Horn und alle vier Hufe drauf - er hatte noch nie was und hat deswegen solchen Schiss davor!" "Ach du heiliger Edwart, und deswegen das ganze Drama, oh mannoman!", schlug sich Mellis einen Huf vor den Kopf, "wenn das wahr ist... da lachen ja die Hühner!" "Und nicht nur die, die ganze Stadt obendrein... und unter die Nase reiben wollte ich's ihm erst recht nich..." "Jou, dett is schon klar... alter Falter, da komm ich echt nich klar drauf - ernsthaft, jeder andere, okey, aber nicht er!" "Schon bekloppt manchma, aber mit seinem Schönheitsfleck war's ja mindestens genau so ein Drama, von daher... alles halb so wild, und außerdem ist heute die Nacht, an dem ich mir holen werde, so wie Niben ihn schuf!" "Wow, das hörte sich sehr böse an!", kicherte Mellis vergnügt, doch in Lunas Gesicht machte sich kein Lächeln breit, "ähm, Prinzessin, das war doch hoffentlich nicht ernst gemeint, oder?" "Tja also... eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, ihn mit der Magie des absoluten Vollmondes so zu polen, dass er's endlich bringt, aber irgendwie... bringt's ja auch nischt Halbes und nischt Janzes und ist nur herbei gezwungen - ach mist, was mache ich bloß mit ihm?" "Weißte watt, ich glaube es bringt mehr, wenn du statt ihn jetzt gleich aus heiterem Himmel zu überfallen lieber Morgen früh überraschst? - Und statt ihm sein Glück zu diktieren würde ich ihn sanft dazu zwingen... vielleicht sowas wie alle Karten auf den Tisch legen und nebenbei umgaren, ihn ganz langsam in eine Ecke drängen und dann überrumpeln, bevor er Nein sagen kann?" "Hm, das wäre was, und Diva spielen kann ich einigermaßen - joar, so mach'ma das, danke dir Mellis!" "Och, keine Ursache, Hauptsache du kriegst ihn rum und er lernt endlich mal richtig zu lieben!" "Au ja!" --- Down Under sah rot. --- Siebtes Kapitel: Die Nacht für immer, eure Zicklein nimmer! Der Schlossplatz war bis zum letzten Quadratmeter voller Ziegen und Böcke in Kriegsmontur, jede und jeder bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, bereit, es todermutig mit der ewigen Finsternis aufzunehmen, ihr ihre Zicklein zu entreißen und sicher nach Hause zu holen, koste es, was es wolle! Und wie es sich gehört sollte der Könich sie in die Schlacht führen, an seiner Seite wollten sie kämpfen um ihr Liebstes, waren zum Sterben bereit, sich ihres Sieges sicher, fest entschlossen. Drei Attribute davon sah Robert defintiv anders, und das vierte wog so schwer wie kein anderes - kämpfen wofür, wogegen?! Bilder von Nightmare Moon tanzten in seinem Kopf, verhöhnten ihn, verhöhnten Luna, verhöhnten ihre Liebe, ihre Verlobung, ihre Partnerschaft - und draußen brannten zu allem entschlossene Eltern auf ihren Kopf! "Was mach ich bloß, was mach ich bloß?!" "Dich mal langsam entscheiden, sonst sieht's düster aus." "Haha, wie ich lache!" "Ja, watt soll ich denn jetze dazu groß sagen? Du kanntest das Risiko..." "Hör mir bloß auf damit, Luna ist Luna und kein Monster, warum will das in keinen Dickschädel hier rein?!" "Ähm, vielleicht, weil sie sämtliche Zicklein der Stadt entführt und obendrein alle mit einem Tiefschlaf belegt hat, der sie vermutlich nie wieder erwachen gelassen hätte?" "Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nich!" "Du etwa nich, obwohl du selbst in diesen Albträumen gefangen warst? - Wach auf Robert, das hier ist kein süßer Traum mehr, das ist die harte Realität, und wir stecken bis zu den Hörnern in der Krise!" "Ach nee, was du nich sagst, Schlaubock - und was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun?!" "Geh da raus und mach dich auf die Hufe, führe uns an, führe uns zu ihr, und rette, was zu retten ist..." "Sach ma, hörst du dir mal selber zu, bei dir piept's wohl?! Ich serviere niemandem meinen Mond auf dem Silbertablett, schon gar nicht für etwas, das nicht mal bewiesen ist!" "Dann lass mal hören, wo sie sonst stecken und da treiben soll." "Woher soll ich das wissen?" "Na also, da haben wir's... jetzt bleib bitte einen Moment mal auf dem Teppich und lasse deine Vernunft walten: Also, Luna ist weg, und die Zicklein sind weg. Es ist Nacht und alle Erwachsenen schlafen wie tot, werden von Dämonen geplagt und sind obendrein unfähig zu erwachen - das schreit nach Nightmare Moon, so ähnlich gab's das ja schonmal." "Ja, aber... ich... wir haben sie damals verbannt... und... und..." "Ich weiß, aber das haben die Elemente der Harmonie auch schon einmal versucht und sind gescheitert... ich will keinen Diaron an die Wand malen, aber es sieht nunmal echt düster aus." "Mhm, verstehe... also gut, ich sehe, was ich tun kann...", und schweren Herzens trat der Ziegenkönich auf den Balkon heraus, unter dem alle gespannt warteten, und ließ die Zeninsche Vernunft walten, so sehr es ihm selbst auch widerstrebte. Und wie er geendet hatte machte sich die Armee auf dem Weg ihm nach, geradewegs zu den Bergen des Gefrorenen Nordens hin. --- Die Stimmung auf dem traumhaften Jahrmarkt stand so hoch im Kurs wie der volle Vollmond, und Luna lächelte zufrieden bei all den strahlenden Gesichtern der kleinen und größeren Besucher: "Tja Mellis, ich bin irgendwie fast wunschlos glücklich." "Glaube ich, glaube ich, du hast ja auch allen Grund dazu!" "Naw, dange... ich bin ja selbst immer wieder erstaunt, wie schnell Träume wahr werden können." "Können sie das wirklich oder war das nur so dahin gesagt?" "Jein... normalerweise nicht, in einem Traum selbst ja, das geht selbstverständlich, ansonsten nur im Licht des höchsten Vollmondes zur Monatswende um Punkt Mitternacht. Und genau da befinden wir uns ja..." "Bin ich deswegen hierher geflogen?" "Ich schätze schon - war doch eine echte Überraschung, für dich wie für mich!" "Allerdings... na ja, ich fand's doch auch ma ne janz geile Erfahrung, und den Kurzen hat's auch gefallen, datt is doch die Hauptsache!" "Jou, absolut!", die kleine Ingrid und zwei andere Babyzicklein schwebten giggelnd an ihnen vorbei, Mellis wurde warm ums Herz: "Wie glücklich sie alle sind... so glücklich müsstest du auch sein." "Na ja, dett kriegen ma schon hinne morgen, keine Panik!", Max zupfte Luna am Schweif: "Prinzessin, guck mal da runter, was sind das denn für viele Lichter?" "Huh, was meinst du, ich kann nichts erkennen?" "Ich auch nicht...", Mellis fixierte seine Gedanken auf ein Nachtglas und hielt es prompt im Huf, "wow, das klappt ja echt erstklassig - na wollen doch mal sehen... heilige Arriva, da kommt halb Down Under anmarschiert, und sie sehen nicht gerade amüsiert aus!" --- "Da oben hin muss sie sie verschleppt haben!" "Nu langt's aber!", fauchte Robert wütend, "ich hab's vorhin offenbar nicht deutlich genug rüberkommen lassen - solange es keine huffesten Beweise gibt ist und bleibt meine Luna unschuldig!" "Aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass es möglich ist! Und wo sollen unsere Fohlen sonst sein?!" "Das wüsste ich auch gerne, und richtig, ich sprach von möglich, das kommt von vielleicht, nicht von muss!" "Werden wir ja hoffentlich bald wissen - WAFFEN ENTSICHERN UND ACHTSAM BLEIBEN, AUF ALLES, WAS NICHT UNSERE ZICKEL SIND, WIRD GESCHOSSEN!!!" --- "Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Was tun wir jetzt?!" Mellis wusste darauf absolut keine Antwort und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie das Unausweichliche noch abwenden konnten, als Frida in anstupste: "Mellis, was ist denn los, warum weint die Prinzessin?" "Weil... weil eure Eltern da unten ankommen und ziemlich wütend sind, dass ihr hier seid." "Aber warum denn? Uns gefällt's doch hier!" - "Gell, es ist sooo toll hier!" "Ja, aber sie machen sich große Sorgen um euch - außerdem sind sie doof und alt und denken, dass Luna böse ist und euch alle entführt hat." Die Zicklein stutzten ungläubig, Max fand als erstes seine Stimme wieder: "Aber das ist doch Quatsch mit Soße!" "Na sicher, aber so sind Erwachsene nun mal... ich weiß ja auch nicht, was wir jetzt tun sollen..." "Na ihr helfen!" - "Ist doch logo!" - "Na klar!" "Ja und wie?" Lange zu überlegen brauchten die Jungschen nicht: "Na wenn unsere Eltern denken, dass Luna böse ist, müssen wir sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen!" - "Au ja!" - "Du hast recht!" "Und wie machen wir das?" "Luna ist nicht böse, aber Nightmare Moon!" - "Dann... dann müssen wir eine Nightmare Moon machen!" "Seid ihr irre?! Das hilft uns doch überhaupt nicht weiter, ganz im Gegenteil, dann kriegen die Erwachsenen erst recht die totale Krise! Und der armen Luna können wir sowas schon gar nicht antun, nein nein!" "Aber hier ist doch alles ein Traum, ein ganz großer Traum! Wenn... wenn wir uns alle vorstellen, dass Nightmare Moon da ist, kommt sie auch!" "Dir ist schon klar, dass Luna und Nightmare Moon ein und dieselbe Seele sind?!" "Ja aber doch nicht in Echt! Das ist doch dann bloß ein Traumgeist, und gegen den kann Luna kämpfen - dann denken alle, dass sie uns vor Nightmare Moon beschützt!" "Oh leck, das ist... das ist total genial!", auch die Prinzessin horchte nun auf, der kleine Bock mit der Mordsidee trat zu ihr und lächelte: "Das klappt ganz sicher, ich verspreche es dir!" "Ich auch!" - "Ich auch!" - "Und ich auch!" - "UND WIR ALLE AUCH!!!" Luna war zu Tränen gerührt: "Das... das würdet ihr für mich tun?" "Aber natürlich, du hast uns so viel Gutes getan, jetzt helfen wir dir!" - "Genau, weil die Erwachsenen alles olle Spießer sind!" - "Weil Luna die Gute ist!" - "Weil sie endlich die Ziegenkönigin sein soll!" - "Echt, will sie das?" "Ich will, ja, doch das müssen alle Ziegen wollen... aber ich schätze, wenn das klappt, haben wir sehr gute Chancen dazu... möchtet... möchtet ihr mich denn alle als eure Königin?" "JAAA!!! HOCH LEBE LUNA DIE ZIEGENKÖNGIN!!!", ließen sie alle hochleben, die weinte vor Freude und Glück. --- Festen Hufschritts in Huf und Horn marschierte die Ziegenarmee den steilen Pfad hinauf, dem Gipfel entgegen, fest entschlossen demjenigen das Handwerk zu legen, der ihre liebsten Kleinen so schändlich aus dem Schlaf geraubt hatte. Dummerweise wurde der Weg immer schlechter, je höher sie stiegen, und desto mehr mussten sie sich aufteilen und immer neue Abkürzungen durch das unwegsame Gelände nehmen. Nach einem Geröllfeld weitete sich ein kleines Plateau, und wie die ersten, unter ihnen Rich Marlin, Jox Ziegenbock und Könich Robert, dort angekommen waren, kam ihnen ein völlig atemlos aufgelöster Mellis entgegengestürmt und brach wenige Meter vor ihren Hufen entkräftet zusammen: "H-hilfe..." "Mellis, Mellis!", seinen Onkel hielten keine zehn Schatten mehr, schützend nahm er seinen Lieblingsneffen in die großen Hufe, "heiliger Edwart, was ist dir widerfahren?!" "N-n-n-nightmare Moon hat uns entführt! S-sie will... sie will alle Fohlen fressen, ihr müsst... ihr müsst euch beeilen!" "Nightmare Moon, ich habe es doch gleich gesagt!" - "HABT IHR GEHÖRT, NIGHTMARE MOON IST WIEDER DA UND WILL UNSERE ZICKLEIN FRESSEN!!!" - "Die machen wir fertig, die überlebt die Nacht nicht!" - "Der serviere ich eine Henkersmahlzeit aus Blei und Schrot, die schlägt durch den Magen!" - "Da werde ich mit Verlaub zum Albtraum!", wurde eftigst disputiert, Robert bekam kein Wort mehr heraus und wimmerte mit Tränen in den Augen. Rich übernahm kurzerhuf das Kommando: "Mellis, wo sind sie?" "Oben... ganz oben... ihr... sie... Luna..." "Lass nur, das reicht schon - LEUTE, UNSERE ZICKLEIN SIND AUF DEM GIPFEL, UND WIR MÜSSEN UNS SPUTEN, ES IST ALLERHÖCHSTE EISENBAHN!!!" "Vorwärts!" - "Das haben wir gleich!" - "Robert, komm nu, hat ja doch keinen Zweck." Oh doch, und wie es den hat!, grinste Mellis sich dramatisch fest an seinen Onkel kuschelnd in sich hinein, die würden Augen machen vor lauter Träumen! --- Und wirklich: Kaum, dass die Vorhut die letzten Meter in wilder Eile erklettert hatte, bot sich ihnen ein Bild des Grauens: Umgeben von den Ruinen eines alten Schlosses brodelte ein gewaltiger Kessel, aus dem übel riechende Dämpfe in dichten Rauchschwaden quollen. Ringsherum stapelten sich Käfige vollgestopft mit kläglich jammernden Zicklein, die von geisterhaften Dämonenwesen ausgelacht und gepiesackt wurden, einige wurden gar schon drohend von frei schwebenden Ketten in der Luft gefährlich nahe an dem schwelenden Bottich geschwenkt! Und als wäre das alles nicht schon Albtraum genug erhob sich düster und majestätisch die Königin der Finsternis über ihrer Höllenküche, schnaubend vor Wut bäumte sie sich auf den Hinterhufen vor den Eindringlingen auf, um ihr Horn blitzte tödliche Magie, die ein schreiendes Zicklein in ihrem Bann fest an seinem Nackenfell gepackt hielt: "BLEIBT WO IHR SEID, ODER ICH FRESSE ES!!!" "Das könnte dir so passen!" - KA-WUMM!!!, getroffen von einer gehörigen Ladung mondblauen Lichts taumelte das dunkle Alihorn zurück, ihr wehrloses Opfer ließ es unwillkürlich fallen: "NEEEIIIN HILLLFÄÄÄ!!! RETTET MICH!!!" Rich Marlin zögerte keine Sekunde und stürzte los, doch er kam nicht weit, als ihn eine Orkanböe von den Hufen hob und auf den Hintern setzte - Luna stob über seinen Kopf hinweg und fing den kleinen Max im Flug kurz vor dem Kochtopf auf: "Hab dich!" "Seht, es ist die Prinzessin!", konnten die nach und nach eintrudelnden Ziegen es kaum glauben, "sie hat ihn gerettet!" - "Echt, hat sie?" - "Ich muss wohl träumen, aber ich hab's mit eigenen Augen gesehen!" - "Da ist auch Nightmare Moon, sie sind ja zwei!" "Das wollte ich doch auch sagen!", unkte Mellis dazwischen und half seinem zutiefst verblüfften Onkel auf: "Ich glaub's einfach nicht... wir müssen ihr helfen!" "Das geht nicht, da ist eine magische Wand dazwischen - wer da gegen läuft wird gegrillt!", zur Untermauerung seiner These demonstrierte der Oberschauspieler das Ganze mit einem Stein, der natürlich ganz traumhaft mitten in der Luft auf eine unsichtbare Barriere traf und zu Staub zerbröselte: "Heiliger Edwart, und wie kommen wir dann zu den Zicklein?!" Ein gewaltiger Feuerstrahl aus heiterem Himmel zwang Luna zu Boden, wo sich ihre Hufe regelrecht einbohrten und der Ablenkschirm vor ihr die Flammen verschlang: "ROBERT, ICH HALTE SIE AUF, RETTET IHR DIE ZICKLEIN - IN ZEHN SEKUNDEN VERKLEINERE ICH MEINEN SCHUTZZAUBER, DANN MÜSST IHR BEREIT SEIN!!!" "ICH LASSE DICH NICHT ALLEINE GEGEN DIESES MONSTER KÄMPFEN, ICH LIEBE DICH!!!" "ICH DICH AUCH, UND DRUM TU, WAS ICH DIR SAGE - WENN DER SCHILD ABBRICHT TÖTET SIE EUCH ALLE, ICH KANN IHN NICHT ÖFFNEN!!!" "Wir werden Euch helfen und sie von allen Seiten ins Kreuzfeuer nehmen, Prinzessin - das übersteht niemand!" "DAS HILFT NICHT, NUR MAGIE KANN SIE BÄNDIGEN!!! VERTRAUT MIR, RETTET EURE ZICKLEIN!!!", mit einem Ruck federte das blaue Alihorn vom Felsen ab, verpasste ihrer Kontrahentin einen fetten Kinnhaken und schrumpfte den Kreis auf einen kleineren Durchmesser ein: "Jetzt!" Die Scharfschützen erledigten aus der Distanz die fauchenden Dämonen, die sich durchlöchert wie die Schweizer Käse in alle Winde verstreuten. Zicken und Böcke nickten sich zu und rannten zu den Käfigen, rissen Türen und Schlösser heraus, beluden ihre Rücken mit so vielen Zickel wie sie nur konnten und suchten das sichere Weite, wo alsbald der verlorene Nachwuchs gefunden, herzlichst geknuddelt und vor lauter Erleichterung geweint wurde. Gleichzeitig wurde der Kampf zwischen Mond und Albtraum immer gefährlicher, brutaler, blutiger; Nightmare Moon brachte Luna mehr und mehr in Bedrängnis, Robert versuchte alles nur irgendwie Mögliche, um die unsichtbare Mauer zu durchbrechen, die Ghost Rider und andere bewaffnete Armisten verfolgten das mörderische Spektakel über Kimme und Korn linsend, die Hufe an den Abzügen: "Wenn die Barriere fällt aus allen Rohren feuern!" Mellis wurde indes immer unwohler zumute - das war nicht Teil des Plans gewesen, Gut hatte Böse besiegen sollen, und damit wär's gegessen! Was, wenn das erträumte Wesen nun doch zu Nightmare Moon mutiert war und die Prinzessin jetzt in allerhöchster Lebensgefahr schwebte?! Noch immer im Besitz des Revolvers seines Onkels wartete er nicht länger und spurtete los, nahm Anlauf, sprang und... sah, wie Luna von einem Wahnsinnsblitz getroffen aus allen Wolken fiel. Der Schild flackerte, nicht viel, aber genug, dass er unversehrt hindurch glitt. Nightmare Moon folgte ihr mit Funken sprühenden Schwingen in einem Affenzahn, bereit ihr den Todesstoß zu versetzen, aus voller Kehle schallend lachend - oh nein, dieses Mal hatte es sich ausgeträumt mit dem Albtraum!, garantierte ihr der junge Bock aus tiefstem Herzen, legte an und schoss mitten in dieses teuflische Lachen hinein. --- Die Kugel durchschnitt die Luft als kleine Rakete, drang inmitten der Stirn der finsteren Kreatur ein, durchbohrte unaufhaltsam Gewebe und Hirn in astreinem Querschnitt, barst die Rückwand des Schädels und verschwand auf Nimmerwiedersehen in der Schwärze der Nacht. Es war Mellis, als würde sie sich ein letztes Mal heulend aufbäumen, nur um dann ganz in sich zusammenzufallen und langsam gen Erde zu sinken. Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich passé war, setzte er noch im Flug drei schnelle Fangschüsse nach, die den leblosen Körper an Hals und Oberkörper durchschlugen. Ebenso verpuffte die magische Barriere der Prinzessin vollendens, Onkel Rich erkannte seine Chance, stob nach vorne und fing Luna auf, der Staub Nightmare Moons verdünnisierte sich schneller, als er die beiden bedecken konnte. Doch alles nur ein böser Traum... der Abgrund direkt vor ihm aber definitiv nicht, da wäre schon ein Wunder von Nöten, um ihn vor dem Absturz zu bewahren! --- ... oder ein Alihorn. Zwei weiße Hufe umschlangen seinen Bauch und zogen den jungen Bock mit sich: "AK Mellis? - Boar, dette war echt knapp!" Allerdings, aber das war ja auch kein großes Geheimnis: "Danke dir!" --- Wieder sicher auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angekommen schlossen ihn sofort seine überglücklichen Onkel und Tante in die Hufe: "Oh Mellis, du bist unser Held!" "Du hast Nightmare Moon getötet!" "Und wie, mit einem astreinen Kopfschuss!" "Einhunderter Präzision, das ist ganz mein Mellis!" "Leuts, nu ist's aber mal jut!", wurschtelte sich der Meisterschütze hastig aus dem Knäuel von hingerissenen Verehrern und Vereherinnen, und siehe da, seine Sorgen blieben unbegründet - Robert hielt seine geliebte Luna in den Hufen und einen nie enden wollenden Kuss dazu: "Dawww!" "Versprichst du mir, mich nie wieder loszulassen, mein Großer?" "Ich verspreche es!" "Und versprichst du mir auch, mir endlich einmal ein Fohlen zu schenken, damit ich solche Dummheiten nie wieder mache?" Einen Augenblick lang glotzte er sie an, als sei Nightmare Moon höchstpersönlich wieder von den Toten auferstanden, dann gelobte er grinsend: "Auch das, mein Schatz!" "Versprichst du mir auch, dass das gleich heute Abend passiert?" "Das verspreche ich dir, hoch und heilig!" "Dann bin ich ja beruhigt!" "Und ich erstmal!" Na das würde ja was werden!, freute sich der heimliche Held mit Feuermähne höchst zufrieden und glücklich mit den beiden Verliebten mit, während er immer neuen Ohren seine Abenteuer unterbreitete, mit den anderen geretteten Zicklein auf den Rücken ihrer überglücklichen Eltern dem nahenden Sonnenaufgang entgegen schreitend, ihr wohlbehalten wiedergefundenes Ziegenkönichspaar stolz in ihrer Mitte. ... und zu guter Letzt der Mond sie spricht: Heute Nacht da hab' ich dich! "Nein nein, so geht dett noch nich!" "Ja, ähm, wie denn dann?" "Du bist der Hengst, ich die Stute, du musst dich schon nen bisschen mehr anstrengen! Außerdem gehöre ich nach oben, weil du mich sonst vor dem Höhepunkt erdrückst!" "Das ist aber voll schwer, und du bist auch nich grade ne Feder!" "Na nu aber - hab dich mal nicht so, du Überhengst mit deinen drei Tonnen mehr! Und auerdem hat das selbst dein kleiner Bruder hinbekommen, und wenn du nicht gleich sofort in die Pötte kommst steht der Modell!" "Heilige Arriva, bloß nicht, ich mach ja schon!" "Fein, braver Hengst, du... oh ja, das ist jut - ja, genau so, ja, ja, Ja, JA!!!" "Ohhh, das... das ist aber... heilige... boar, verflucht gut!" "AUUU JAAA, GENAU SO!!!" "Ohhh ja, ja, Ja, JAAA!!!" "ICH LIEBE DICH, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!!!" "UND ICH LIEBE DICH, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!!!" "WARUM HAT DAS DENN SO LANGE GEDAUERT?!?!" "DAS WÜSSTE ICH AUCH MAL GERNE!!!" "BESSER GEHT'S DOCH NICHT, ODER?!?!" "AUUU NEIN, VERDAMM'ICH NOCHMAL!!!" "A-Ahhh!" "AHHH JAAA!!!" "AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" "Ahhhhhhh... boar... eyupp, dette war verboten jut!" "Sachte... sachte ich doch, du Knallrübe!" "Und nu?" "Noch ne Runde?" "Darauf kannste wetten!" --- ENDE --- ... oder auch nicht! --- Epilog Und es dauerte nicht lange, da vernahm ganz Down Under die frohe Botschaft: Der Könich und die Prinzessin erwarteten Nachwuchs! Und die Zicklein der Nacht? - Die trafen sich von nun an zum Vollmond eines jeden Monats...